Demons Bring Hell, Or So Told
by Pochi Saku-Hime
Summary: When demons come, hell is brought along. Naruto's seal is broken and the Kyuubi is unleashed. A series of events unfold to tell what happened and what mysteries are to come. KyuubixSakura One-Sided: SasuSaku/Sub-Couples: NaruSaku, HinaNaru, InoShika
1. Prologue

I was walking the long corridor to Tsunade's office. At her door, I heard a couple of voices inside, and knocked. Hushed whispers continued after a second and Tsunade called me in.

...

Sakura opened the door to step in the large office. She saw that Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, and Shizune were also in there. Closing the door behind her, softly, she watched Tsunade's face. She looked worried.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, now looking at the others. Naruto couldn't stare at her, or anyone else it seemed, so he was staring at the floor. Ino and Hinata stared at Naruto. Ino turned to Sakura after a minute, but Hinata's eyes stayed. Kakashi was also staring at Naruto and in the end, he turned to Tsunade.

"Naruto's seal is breaking." Everyone winced at those words. Sakura stood there totally fine for a moment until her mind comprehended Tsunade's words. She froze.

"Wa...Wait, what?" Sakura's voice wavered. Her expression was shocked and then she blinked. "What!?"

The others in the room looked away as Tsunade continued. Naruto felt like disappearing. "Naruto needs to be resealed. Soon. We start in an hour. Ino, Hinata, Shizune, Sakura, and I will be sealing. Kakashi, you and Yamato," She motioned to a hidden anbu that was leaning on the wall next to Naruto. "Need to be there in case he needs to be restrained."

"Alright!" Everyone except Sakura and Naruto responded. The two stayed with Tsunade when the others left. Tsunade looked down to papers on her desk.

"Why?" Sakura asked in an inaudible voice. This was the first time Naruto looked up.

"Huh?" He asked in a gloomy voice.

"Why do you always have to use that stupid demon?! Why'd Jiraya have to weaken the seal? Why'd he have to seal the frick'en key next to it?" Her voice grew quieter as she spoke.

Naruto looked back towards the ground, walking to the door. "How am I supposed to know?" He left.

Tsunade looked up to Sakura, sadly. "He didn't... couldn't have known." She then sighed. "Don't blame him."

"I know. It's just... If he never used-." Sakura started slowly and was interrupted.

"He didn't know."

0.0.0

The sealing was long and hard. It's right now... three hours in. I am tired, as are the others. Kakashi and Yamato are in the corner, still tired from restraining Naruto five minutes ago. Hinata and Ino are rotating, Hinata sitting out at the moment. They asked me, too, if I would rotate with them, but I declined. I was going to help with my best. Shizune was getting some soldier pills at the moment. Suddenly, the dull seal on Naruto's stomach, where Tsunade's hands were, cracked on the top.

...

"Is that supposed to happen?" Sakura asked in an angry voice. She was angry at Tsunade and Tsunade knew that. When Tsunade didn't answer, Sakura concentrated back at Naruto. Sakura was positioned at Naruto's chest. She supplied chakra to Tsunade at a constant pace. Ino stood at the end of the bed, her hands on Naruto's forehead. She was trying her best at going inside to help Tsunade.

"Eh!" Ino squeaked and leaped backwards. Her back hit the wall and Ino clutched her hands in pain. Hinata was the first to reach her.

"Are you alright?" She asked in her timid voice. Ino was healing her hands and Hinata helped to make it faster.

"My hands were burned!" Ino said loudly, staring at Naruto. Sakura turned to her, stopping her chakra flow to Tsunade.

"Kyuubi." Was all she said and turned back to Naruto's body. Hinata nodded and switched shifts. Since she could help on the inside, she helped by coping what Sakura was doing. Supplying chakra.

0.0.0

It was two more hours before anything else important happened. Hinata and I were still supplying chakra when The seal cracked three more times. It scared me. What was happening? Was this supposed to happen? But, Tsunade still didn't talk. The look on her face was pure concentration and sweat was building. Shizune, who was back for a while, wiped it away and gave the three of us a soldier pill. She didn't want one of us dying. Only two more circles of the swirl.

...

"Tsunade, are you okay?" Shizune asked. It took a few minutes of silence, but she finally got an answer.

"Yes." Tsunade frowned as she said this. Sakura and Hinata turned to Ino who came up and went back to Naruto's head. Another crack.

"Tsunade!" Sakura yelled. "Are we helping or not?!" At first, Tsunade said nothing, still sealing. Then, she stopped.

"I... I don't know. If the seal cracks again, I really don't know what will happen." Tsunade now continued.

"But! But, we.. This has to work... Naruto could-!" Sakura stared at Tsunade, confused and scared.

"NO!" Hinata yelled, startling everyone.

**CRACK**


	2. The Meet

Smoke covered the room. Coughing ensued from the girls, a gurgle from Naruto. A large chakra covered the room, shaping into different geometric shapes. The girls stood where they were planted, readying for the fox shape to stop. That would surely break the walls of the hospital and kill many the shape didn't stay in the form of a fox. It shimmered down into a corner. The build up made shock waves. The light-bulbs above broke leaving the room in smoke and darkness. The chakra was a blob until it touched the walls. A last wave hit them, confusing their senses. As soon as they could sense chakra again, they were a surprised as they could get.

"What the hell..." A male voice grumbled. It was not Naruto's. The chakra formed into a male human body. The Kyuubi's chakra turned into a human... It turned into a human!

The smoke cleared by now, but it made no difference. There was still no light, not counting the times sparks would fly down from the light sockets. Ino was the closet to where the Kyuubi felt something like a hand brush her leg and shrieked. She ran to Sakura and hid behind her.

"Oh My God!" She felt a hand on her shoulder. She punched who ever that was and was unhappy to see that it was Hinata. "Sorry!" She whispered loudly.

"Shut up both of you!" Sakura hissed. She ran to the window, which was close to Kyuubi, but not too close. Opening it, she stood there for a few moments, feeling the wind rush the smoke out and make the room clear. He sat, huddled in the corner, eyes glowing red. The was staring at Sakura. More like glaring.

"You... You're the bitch." Kyuubi said in that same grumbly voice. He cleared his throat, and continued sounding more clear. "That bitch the kit wants." Kyuubi turned to Naruto's unconscious body. Then he turned to the rest of the girls and Hinata, who haven't had a lot to do with bijuu, stood next to each other, staring at Kyuubi. Hinata was healing her nose. Shizune stood on the other side of the bed, close to Sakura. She had wide eyes and a large frown. Tsunade had the most pissed off face she could do. Her eyes held a somewhat relieved look, though.

"Where am I? And why am I outside?" He paused, closing his eyes to feel the wind on his skin. "Of the kit."No body answered. Kyuubi stood, a big scowl adorning his lips. He walked up to Sakura, arm raised. Sakura stood there frozen as he got closer."Bitch, answer me." He commanded. His arm was still in the air, ready to slap her. But, he got no chance when Tsunade same up and kicked him in the head. "Ugh." That was all he did to react to the kick. He didn't flinch, fall, or anything. He grabbed Tsunade's leg with the arm that was already in the arm and flipped her. Kakashi and Yamato ran up to help.

"Hold it!" The door crashed in and three anbu ran in. One, a female, had the mask of a bear. The other two males had a dog and a raven. The raven spoke to Kyuubi. "Who are you?" The other two disappeared. When they reappeared, it was behind Kyuubi. They were restraining him to the best of their abilities.

"What?" Kyuubi asked confused. He blinked, but his black eyes didn't close. It was his maroon iris's and slit pupils that did. "Don't you recognize me... The Great Nine Tailed Beast? Kyuubi?"The anbu now stood still, thinking. The female of the three quickly jutted her elbow into Kyuubi's neck and he blacked out.

- - -

Naruto's blue eyes stared into the large eye-hole that was on the six-inch thick metal door. The door as well as the stone walls contained Kyuubi. Deep red eyes looked back. Sakura and Hinata stood behind him. Naruto woke up ten minutes after Kyuubi was knocked out. He groaned got up and was confused. Exactly like when he woke up during the second chunnin exam test.

"I don't get it." Naruto said slowly. He turned to Hinata and Sakura. Deep in his eyes shown sadness. "How did he get out? How did it not kill me... Why is he human."

"Human." A voice from the prison room said. It sounded distant as if the person was thinking. Then, Kyuubi laughed. "Human."

"What's so funny?!" Naruto asked loudly. He had a large frown on his face. His cheeks were clear...

"Human! That's so funny!" Then, he growled. "You humans," He emphasized, "are not one bit like me. I am not human. I may look like your ugly bodies, but I am not it, in itself."This time Sakura was the one to speak angrily.

"Ugly? Did you ever look at yourself and how you do things? These spur of the moment things, example here- killing people. Do you have fun kiiling them?" Hinata nodded, but Kyuubi couldn't see her. Naruto was just standing there next to Sakura, looking into the eye-hole.

"I know, bitch. That's mostly the reason I do it. I am not stupid."

"Well, you sure as hell not cunning and sly, ass!" Sakura yelled back. An anbu appeared, behind Hinata.

"Please, don't yell as much." It was the female one from before. "You may just make him angry enough to break the door. We don't know how long it will hold him." Then, she left before Sakura could apologize.

"Heh, I could if I tried..."

"Then, why aren't you."Sakura turned and started walking away. Hinata said a quick goodbye to Naruto and followed.

"That bitch." Kyuubi mumbled and walked away from the door. Naruto sighed and walked away, too.


End file.
